


Anna/Chrom Support Chain

by Ashardalon125



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashardalon125/pseuds/Ashardalon125
Summary: A fan support chain between Anna and Chrom taking place in Awakening
Relationships: Anna/Chrom (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 6





	Anna/Chrom Support Chain

**C-Support**

**Chrom:** Ah, Anna, hello. I was hoping I might find you.

**Anna:** Aren’t you sweet? To what do I owe the pleasure?

**Chrom:** I was wondering how you’re settling in here with the Shepherds. If there’s anything you need, you only have to ask.

**Anna:** It’s going great, handsome! I have an entire new stock to manage, new contacts, and a whole new consumer base.

**Chrom:** ...handsome? Never mind. I’m glad to see you’re fitting in well. I’m sure someone with your experience will be invaluable to our efforts. I’ve heard that you’ve taken over quartermastery.

**Anna:** You betcha! I was actually hoping to run into you, get your thoughts on some of the new stock. I’ve got some of it right here.

**Chrom:** I am more than happy to be of service.

**Anna:** Love the attitude! Well, for starters, here we have a sample of the new swords!

**Chrom:** Allow me. Hm...interesting weighting. Much lighter than I’m used to. How sturdy are they?

**Anna:** ...Sturdy enough?

**Chrom:** Somehow, that only makes me less confident. Do you have a dummy around here?

**Anna:** Have at him, champ.

**Chrom:** Hiyah! *shattering sound* As I thought. The metal was of poor craftsmanship. I’m afraid these won’t do at all.

**Anna:** Are you sure it wasn’t just your strength? I hear you have a habit of breaking things.

**Chrom:** It’s not my fault they-! I mean, no, this wasn’t because of my strength. If it was, the dummy should have broken first. Not the sword. I’m going to have to ask you to buy higher quality weapons.

**Anna:** Ugh, fine. Man, I could have gotten a major discount buying these things.

**Chrom:** Money is no object. Please ensure the next order is more resilient. I’ll leave you to your work. *Chrom leaves*

**Anna:** Wait! Ugh, he’s gone. What kind of attitude towards money is that?

* * *

**B-Support**

**Chrom:** Hello again Anna. I heard you got the new order of swords in.

**Anna:** Yeah, I did…

**Chrom:** Why do you sound so crestfallen? Is something the matter?

**Anna:** No...I mean, not like that. I got the swords like you wanted. Even made sure they didn’t break, I swear! But since then, all the soldiers have been coming by my stall.

**Chrom:** Is something the matter with the swords?

**Anna:** No, that’s not the problem. It’s...they really like them.

**Chrom:** I...fail to see how that’s a problem. Why are you upset?

**Anna:** I guess I feel a  _ little _ guilty. If you hadn’t stopped me, I would have given them all those weak blades. It just doesn’t feel right.

**Chrom:** But you didn’t, so no harm came of it. I can see how that would be a bit upsetting though.

**Anna:** And here I go telling my boss about it. Ugh, some “secret” seller I am.

**Chrom:** Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone know. It’ll be our “secret.”

**Anna:** Ha! You know, you can be funny sometimes! ...Since we’re being honest and stuff, can I talk to you about something?

**Chrom:** I would expect nothing less.

**Anna:** You gotta stop with the careless attitude towards money. You’re a royal for crying out loud! If anything, you should care more about it than anyone else.

**Chrom:** I won’t ask my men to put their lives at risk to save a few coins.

**Anna:** That’s not what I’m saying. Last time, you said to me “money’s no object.” I got these new swords cheaper than anyone else could, but do you know what could have happened if you had said that to someone less generous than yours truly?

**Chrom:** I’m beginning to see your point. I could have been swindled through a loose interpretation of my words.

**Anna:** Exactly! You really should be more careful. Someone might come along and fleece you for all you have!

**Chrom:** Heh. You know, you care a lot more than you let on.

**Anna:** I-! I do not! I simply want to keep a strong relationship with my largest business partner!

**Chrom:** Well, business partner, there’s nothing wrong with having friends. And I’d be happy to count you among them.

* * *

**A-Support**

**Chrom:** How are you feeling, Anna?

**Anna:** Better. I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said the other day and...I guess there’s nothing wrong with being friends. Just so long as you don’t try to stiff me!

**Chrom:** I wouldn’t dream of it. What changed your mind though?

**Anna:** After our last conversation, I just couldn’t help but worry. I get that you care about your men, and I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t impressive, but that kind of flippant attitude can run a business into the ground.

**Chrom:** This is an army though, not a business.

**Anna:** You act like they’re different things. Let me put it like this: the crown pays for the army to go out and protect its people. Every month, the people pay taxes, and part of that goes to fund the army. So you  _ could _ say the people are paying for the army like a service, yeah?

**Chrom:** When you put it like that, I’m starting to see your point.

**Anna:** Money isn’t something that appears out of thin air. It has to come from somewhere, and what you do with it is important. And war is  _ expensive _ . Trust me, merchants like me make a killing on it...no pun intended.

**Chrom:** I see what you mean. By neglecting to manage my assets properly, I put my own men at risk.

**Anna:** Hey, you’re even using the right terminology! Knew we could teach you!

**Chrom:** I am capable of learning  _ some _ tricks. Still, I’m sorry I caused you concern. I swear I’ll be more responsible in the future.

**Anna:** Good. Just...don’t overdo it. After all, that selfless side of you is one of the reasons I joined. You don’t see it too often in the business. It’s refreshing.

* * *

**S-Support**

**Anna:** Hey there, handsome.

**Chrom:** Ah, good day Anna. It’s been a while since you called me that.

**Anna:** H-has it now? Guess it has. A-anyway, I just wanted to give these to you.

**Chrom:** Flowers? Well, thank you. They’re lovely, though I’m not sure what I’ve done to earn them.

**Anna:** They’re just a thanks for being such a good friend.

**Chrom:** I appreciate them, but you didn’t have to. Being friends with you is its own reward.

**Anna:** Oh...then I shouldn’t have gotten them?

**Chrom:** No, that’s not what I meant. I just wanted to let you know I enjoy your company...what’s that behind your back?

**Anna:** What? Oh this? Just a little something I saw while shopping. I saw it and thought you might make use of it.

**Chrom:** Sword polish? Looks high-quality. This would be excellent for Falchion. What do I owe you?

**Anna:** Nothing at all! It’s a gift!

**Chrom:** Weren’t you the one who just gave me a gift for being friends? Come, surely I can at least partially reimburse you-

**Anna:** No, it’s fine. I want you to have it. And uh...let me know if you need anything else, yeah?

**Chrom:** ...you’re acting a little unusual, Anna. Is everything alright?

**Anna:** Was it that obvious?

**Chrom:** I like to think I know you pretty well.

**Anna:** Heh, that’s true. I was surprised when you were able to tell me apart from one of my sisters the other day when I was showing you around the market.

**Chrom:** I’ve learned to recognize the difference. I’ve also learned when you’re avoiding a question.

**Anna:** Jeez, you  _ are _ sharp. Fine...just...promise me that we’ll keep being friends?

**Chrom:** Of course.

**Anna:** I like you. Like, a lot. Actually, let me rephrase that. I love you. Okay, I said it. Great. Now let’s pretend it never happened and-

**Chrom:** I’m afraid I’m going to have to break my promise to you. Because I feel the same way.

**Anna:** You mean-?

**Chrom:** I love you too, Anna. I’ve come to realize you’re a wonderful, kind woman who I admire.

**Anna:** Now you’re just saying things.

**Chrom:** I mean it! You have a keen mind I can’t even begin to keep up with, and I appreciate your honesty and perspective. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?

**Anna:** Oh my...is that..?

**Chrom:** The ring of my family, yes.

**Anna:** I’ve never seen such a ring! Look at the gems, and the gold and-! Sorry, old habits. I’ll happily marry you!

**Chrom:** I’m glad to hear it. I’m happy to have you.

**Anna:** Will they accept me as a queen though?

**Chrom:** You’ll make a fantastic queen. Once this infernal war is over, we’ll rebuild the country, and bring prosperity to our people.

**Anna:** When you say it like that, how can I resist?


End file.
